Descend, Heartless Angel
by gungnirburst
Summary: The worlds are in chaos. Destruction isn't far behind with both light and dark thrown into an imbalance as a result of the Keyblade wielder's turn into darkness. [AR. Sephiroth/Sora. Dark!Sora.] [Hiatus.]
1. Notes of Importance

**Title**: Descend, Heartless Angel  
><strong>Author<strong>: keadeblue264  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Sephiroth/Sora  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The worlds are in chaos. Destruction isn't far behind with both light and dark thrown into an imbalance as a result of the Keyblade wielder's turn to darkness. AR. Sephiroth/Sora. Dark!Sora.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I make no monetary profit from this fiction. This written work is my own and may not be copied or reposted elsewhere and permission will not be given for either.  
><strong>WarningsNotes**: slash, KH2 AR, underage relationship, sexual content, violence, blood, gore, character death, dominant/submissive scenario (or master/slave if you prefer that terminology), dark!Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes of Importance<strong>

Before I officially start on this fic, a few things need to be addressed.

As I can guess you've seen by now, the main pairing is Sephiroth/Sora. Technically, it's a relationship between an older man and a minor. I usually try to avoid writing such things for the most part since it's an extremely touchy subject, but please know that this fic can't work any other way. The setting for this is basically during KH2 like just before The World That Never Was is accessible for entry (via that beam in the mansion, I mean). I can't have any other timeline for this story. It wouldn't be the same. But, on the line of other pairings possibly appearing and such, there may be little snippets of some every now and then. I haven't decided yet.

Also, the brand of darkness depicted in the KH games—while clearly antagonistic—is sort of light compared to how malicious it could be. In that regard, this takes that concept and quadruples it. This story contains a more mature, more evil like darkness; one where most anything under its influence or using its power wants to kill and destroy for no real reason. In fact, just about the whole of the KHverse is going into more adult territory here. People will get hurt and/or die and it will be horrific and bloody. The only things mostly untouched by this change are the Heartless and lesser Nobodies.

Final note, Sora will be OOC here, considering how he'll be dark. I adore a dark!Sora as well as the original Sora, but there's very little of the original Sora portrayed here. And Sephiroth? Well, he'll be as IC as I can make him. There may be some FFVII influences in regard to his character and actions, though. His appearances in KH are so slim that I basically have to use FFVII canon to portray him.

By the way, the title will make a lot more sense later on, even if it is mostly a clear throwback to that one attack Sephiroth does.

And that's all for now I believe. I should be able to pump out the first chapter within a week or two so until then!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Descend, Heartless Angel  
><strong>Author<strong>: gungnirburst  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Sephiroth/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Xemnas/Saïx, Leon/Cloud, Kairi/Naminé  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The worlds are in chaos. Destruction isn't far behind with both light and dark thrown into an imbalance as a result of the Keyblade wielder's turn to darkness. AR. Sephiroth/Sora. Dark!Sora.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I make no monetary profit from this fiction. This written work is my own and may not be copied or reposted elsewhere and permission will not be given for either.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: slash, femslash, KH2 AR, underage relationship, sexual content, violence, blood, gore, character death, dominant/submissive scenario (or master/slave if you prefer that terminology), dark!Sora.

Warning, this is quite repetitive, but with a good reason. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>~**Chapter 1**~<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."<em>

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>The corridors of darkness. Stepping inside them felt like being touched by the wicked, surrounded by a chaos brimming at the edges and ready to spill over like a glass filled with more than it could hold. Encompassing inky blackness began to distort, bending and wispy and smoking, finally coming together in a swirl that seemed to warp outward continuously like oceanic ripples trapped in a snow globe. A figure dressed in black stepped out of the distorted darkness and the bended space disappeared.<p>

It was always quiet in the dark realm, unnaturally so, like sound didn't exist until you made it on your own. He stayed silent each time he passed through, but so would anything else that came in. He had to relay on his senses more than usual to keep from being attack unexpected by Heartless or anything else under the influence of darkness.

The forces of darkness were not united like the ones bathed in the light. They may have been before, when the concept of light and darkness and the eternal struggle was still new to him, but now it was scattered in all over. There were too many different intentions, too many plots that couldn't fit together into a grander plan. Perhaps banding together was something that went against the design, like evil was meant to be a sporadically placed force and out of uniform with the rest of its kind. But that was in the past and had no more relevance.

The figure scanned the area around him, face hidden underneath a hood. Just like the last part he'd been in, there was nothing to see. No Sora to be found.

He made it a point in the past to know what Sora was up to at different times. He had his own things to take care of, but Sora was a part of the bigger picture so he helped whenever he could and otherwise stayed in the shadows where he couldn't be seen. When he couldn't find Sora in any world no matter how much he searched, there couldn't have been a bigger indicator that something was wrong. Sora was a hard kid to miss, but his presence was suddenly void.

Sora had been missing for exactly five weeks, two days, and seventeen hours. Each hour that passed by, each second that ticked by on the clocks seemed more hopeless than the last. He kept up with his efforts regardless, checking some worlds multiple times in the beginning of his hunt for Sora.

It was only recently that he locked onto a location he'd previously ignored as a possibility. He felt that Sora was in the darkness somewhere. But he couldn't see where, even with his tainted eyes. It was as if Sora was hidden right in front of him but was unnoticed due to something in his brain making him not look in the right place.

Everything seemed too spontaneous. Sora wasn't supposed to disappear. Things had changed. Something had shifted in the order. Whatever path was being paved before had suddenly swerved off into a completely different direction.

Despite all, Organization XIII's activity had slowed down. Not stopped, but lessened. The Nobodies still wandered about but with a different unknown purpose. The few times he'd ran across some Dusks had turned uneventful because they immediately left as soon as they knew he was there. Saïx would pass through briefly in the darkness sometimes, and that only gave him more incentive to be careful. Maleficent was undeterred, of course, and carried on as if Sora's disappearance didn't affect her plans in the least, which it didn't. He didn't really know what she was doing during these days out of choice. Thankfully, she was easier to avoid than Saïx.

He swore he had seen Axel a few times, but the flashes of color in the darkness were so quick and couldn't really be reliable enough as proof. If it truly was Axel, he was going pretty fast for whatever reason. He was running like his life depended on it.

He had lost touch with the King and DiZ a couple weeks ago. Kairi was still locked within the Organization's stronghold the last he heard. And, honestly, he had been conflicted over which person to save during those first few days after Sora's disappearance. In the end, he decided he could always go to her if he felt Kairi was in danger. As ironic as it was, she was probably the safest she could be while locked up.

Regardless of the current circumstances, he had to continue his search. Everything would go back to it was supposed to be when he found Sora.

OOO

It seemed to shake up everything. The chosen wielder of the Keyblade was gone. Vanished without a trace.

Donald and Goofy had gone to every world they could and asked anyone who would listen to keep an eye out for Sora. They went back to each one every now and then, hoping for good news. No one ever had anything to offer other than apologies and promises to look harder. After a while, with their efforts turning up nothing no matter what they did or how much they traveled or who they spoke to, they finally settled in Radiant Garden where Sora was last seen.

It had been weeks, and they were nearing their limit.

Goofy was sad. Donald could tell by the way his friend's head was drooping all the time. First the King had left them behind again, and now Sora was nowhere to be found. Donald was sad, too, but he merely sighed a lot, trying his best not to let Goofy wallow for too long. It reminded the duck of Pluto those few times the dog was in a somber enough mood. It seemed Goofy wished to curl up somewhere and wait for things to get better. Donald couldn't blame him.

He couldn't understand what had happened or why. He had seen Sora right in front of him, and then the young boy was gone. All he could think was that they should have left Sephiroth alone.

Donald had been confident that Sora could stand up to Sephiroth, or at least hold his ground long enough for Cloud to show up. It really was about helping Cloud more than anything. Words were exchanged, a challenge issued, and the battle had begun. Donald couldn't remember ever seeing anything, man or otherwise, move as fast as the man with a wing like ink on his back. Sephiroth moved like a flash, there one second and gone the next, only to reappear to catch his opponent unawares.

And then suddenly everything stopped. He could remember Sora and Sephiroth staring at each other in silence expect for the wind. Sora had been slightly winded and was panting, his face still screwed up in an expression of determination. Sephiroth smiled after a moment, and Donald couldn't recall ever seeing something so chilling in all his life. Then there was darkness. It swallowed up everything on the battlefield, but before Goofy or he could reach out or even try to help, it was gone. Sora had been taken with it, and so had Sephiroth.

A single black feather had been left behind. Black like death, dark with hate, and even that soon was taken by the blowing wind.

Everything afterward was searches and sadness and stress. Donald could only take so much. Sora was his friend, yes, but he had others to think about, too. His priorities had never been so split.

Aerith did her best to keep them both in high spirits, but she was affected as well. She could only say and provide so much with nothing to show for it in the end. Even she was clueless about what exactly was going on. Leon would search whenever he went out on patrol, and Merlin tried many times to call Sora back with his magic. Yuffie remained chipper even though all the searching was obviously making her tired. Cid ran himself ragged dealing with it all while chewing through toothpicks like crazy.

And, to top it all off, Heartless and Nobodies were cropping up more than usual. The Heartless were doing what they normally did, but the Nobodies were behaving strangely, ignoring people unless attacked, just walking around like they were looking for something.

Sometimes, Donald just wanted to go home. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he was tired and he didn't want to stay away from home much longer. Maybe he could actually go on that date he promised Daisy. And maybe it would be good for Goofy to return to the castle again instead of waiting here for someone who might never come back.

With Sora gone and the King off somewhere doing who knew what, they didn't quite know how to carry on. The rest of the Organization was still out there, but they couldn't handle them on their own. Heartless they could handle, but it was already pretty much clear that Heartless were going to be around no matter what unless some miracle happened and evil was somehow snuffed out, which was unlikely. Other people could take care of them. He was done with fighting for now.

They were not needed right then. There were things they could do, but they had their limits. Whatever significance they had while battling with Sora was gone. They couldn't rise up as stronger heroes and save the worlds from whatever was going to come.

If this was really the end, if Sora never came back and the Organization achieved its goals, or if Maleficent finally managed to plunge the worlds into darkness forever, Donald wanted to spend it someplace where he could be happy.

Or at least pretend he was happy.

Donald just needed time.

OOO

Her cell was empty and quiet. She couldn't remember the last time she saw anyone besides the large grey things that twitched around sometimes with their large weapons in tow. They were guarding the opening, and the blue haired man who kidnapped her from Axel hadn't been to her cell in a long time. Not that she expected him to visit often. In fact, she hadn't expected to be left locked up for this long.

Kairi was lonely, wondering what was going on, wondering if she would ever get out, wondering when they were going to just get rid of her already. Surely she was of no use to them by now, but she didn't like to think about that.

He had said she would lure Sora to them. At first Kairi was worried, not wanting Sora to get hurt because of her. But then nothing happened. Sora hadn't come and she didn't know why. She had assumed Sora was already on his way when the blue haired man said those words. It was only later that she realized that maybe something wasn't going as expected. The days continued to pass by, though she didn't know how many, only knew the passage of time from how her body would feel.

Something felt wrong. Something was out of place.

But that didn't matter. Sora would come. He always came to save her when she needed him most. She just had to wait.

OOO

His plans were ruined. No, not ruined. Delayed was the appropriate word.

Xemnas stared up at the glowing yellow heart shaped moon that was Kingdom Hearts. It was almost complete. He was so close to having his heart back that the sudden change in events was starting to put a strain on him. They needed more hearts, more helpings from the Keyblade. But the Keyblade and its wielder were gone.

Saïx was out looking, as were the Dusks, but they weren't the only ones. Everyone in every world was searching for the missing hero of light. The near constant activity of eyes poking around made it harder to move around in the hidden places outside the dark realm without being seen. Saïx, however, took his orders very seriously, only ever coming back to base to make reports. They usually consisted of nothing, and regrettably so. Xemnas could count on Saïx to carry on, though. He probably wanted his heart back more than Xemnas himself.

They both knew that Axel was also sneaking around out there somewhere as well. Xemnas found that an Organization traitor wasn't much of a concern anymore. There would be plenty of opportunities to deal with Axel at a later date.

Luxord was stationed within reaching distance of the cells just in case the prisoner somehow escaped. Xemnas doubted it would happen with the Berserker Nobodies standing guard, but things tended to happen outside of what he had planned lately. He wouldn't put it past the Keyblade wielder to reappear again out of the blue and break in just to save his friend.

At least the girl wasn't making much of a fuss.

Xemnas never took his eyes off Kingdom Hearts. There was something about looking at it that drew him in. The lure of having a heart again, he supposed. The empty space in his chest begged to be filled again, but it was a sensation he had long since become used to and mostly suppressed. Even so, he never could put together all the words describing how it was not to have a heart. It was like suffering from a removed arm and still having phantom sensations of the lost limb while unable to use it. It was like being dead but cursed to remain breathing. There were probably other examples, but his brain always became too lost in all the possibilities and variables that he simply refused to think about it anymore.

But, despite all this and more, having something he worked for ripped away from him so suddenly was frustrating. He could remember what frustration was like.

The difference was that he could wait, had spent years waiting in this life and the previous. Sora would show up sooner of later. It was only a matter of time.

After all, denizens of the light tended to get in the way of what they deemed wrong all the time.

OOO

Cloud almost couldn't believe it when it happened.

He had always been able to feel Sephiroth when he was around. He never knew the man's exact location, but he could tell he was nearby. It felt like the darkness Sephiroth instilled in him would reach out, lingering wisps he couldn't see stretching far to go somewhere. They wanted to mingle with their source, curl around it and expand, and Cloud tried his best to stave off urges that were his and were not his.

The darkness was conflicting like that. It made him want things he shouldn't want. Like blood on his hands and the screams of innocents. Destruction and chaos all wrapped up in an aversion to the light. Malevolent whispers in his ears told distorted messages and filled him with a hunger for violence. Sometimes he thought Sephiroth was deliberately doing this to him, making him hear things that drove him crazy.

It happened quickly, like a rubber band snapping apart while it was stretched. One second the feeling of Sephiroth's presence was there, then it disappeared. Not as if the darkness in him was gone, but more like Sephiroth was just not on his radar anymore.

Cloud knew he wasn't dead. However much he wished it were true, he just knew Sephiroth was still alive, waiting somewhere in the deepest shadows for his chance to strike at any moment. He would always appear when it was most inconvenient for Cloud, which generally was him just being around period, but he made a habit out of dragging himself out of the shadows just to torment the blond more.

The man was hiding. Even when he focused and purposely tried to seek out Sephiroth's darkness, Cloud would find absolutely nothing. That alone bothered him, and he could only guess at what exactly Sephiroth was planning.

After Sephiroth had vanished, Cloud began to notice things that at first seemed peculiar but had paid no real mind to them at the time. People were walking outside of the safety of town more often. Sora's companions were stopping by frequently. He never spoke to them or got into direct contact with them physically, but Sora was never with them. In retrospect, that should have tipped him off from the start.

To his chagrin, Tifa was looking for him more and more these days. The woman was persistent, even checking places Cloud would never go to. He became more careful about avoiding her whenever he went into town and practically memorized her search routine. He wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet.

Leon was doing some additional wandering about as well from what Cloud could see, like he was searching for something and had no clue where to start. Leon happened upon him once and asked if he had seen Sora anywhere. Cloud had shook his head and still suspected nothing at the time. At first he just suspected they had lost track of him somewhere in Radiant Garden. Then the story came out.

Armed with the knowledge of Sora's missing status, he didn't originally purposely look for the kid. Sora was strong in his own way; Cloud figured he would return like nothing had even happened. Sora would come back, there would be a lot of talking about what happened, and then everything would get back on track. It was only after some hours since Leon informed him of the events that he began to be uneasy.

Sephiroth was missing. Sora was missing. Cloud wondered if the two events were connected, and the revelation had been unsettling. He obviously possessed no proof, but he knew how Sephiroth worked, at least to an extent. Cloud really hoped the strength of the Keyblade would protect Sora from what he thought Sephiroth was up to. He didn't want Sephiroth to taint another person. Sephiroth still drawing breath into his body was bad enough.

The only real problem now was being completely in the dark about Sephiroth's plan.

If he had been tense before, what he felt now was like every single muscle in his body pushing against each other all at once. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, all he could do was wait to see what would come from these events.

OOO

Axel could hardly stand it.

Each world was barren of a single trace. A person disappearing abruptly wasn't exactly uncommon. The darkness took people everyday, stole their hearts away and left them to wander through the dark realm. Its prey was all of humanity. But heroes don't just vanish without reason. Sora couldn't just disappear; he was the main character of a story that had yet to be finished. Even the year he was asleep was a byproduct of the events inside Castle Oblivion.

He was so close. And then everything just slipped through his fingers, lost.

Sora was gone. Roxas was gone. His chances of seeing Roxas again had plummeted down to almost nothing. If he had a heart, he knew it would be hurting something terrible. It wasn't in his nature to just give up when the situation appeared hopeless; persistence was probably one of his biggest traits. Although, he did have to admit, if only to himself, that this search was becoming too much of a strain.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd truly sat down and rested for five minutes. Running from the Organization, looking for Sora, hoping for Roxas, he'd never been more tired in his nonexistent life. His body hurt from all the running, and he was much too stubborn to up and quit. He didn't even care about details at this point; if Sora came back safe, he could focus on attempting to see Roxas again.

He missed Roxas. Somehow it hurt whenever he thought about Roxas. Axel couldn't understand why; he had no heart so he couldn't hurt unless it was physically. He even found himself missing Sora sometimes, as odd as it sounded. Maybe it was merely because of Roxas. It didn't really matter.

All of his plans and hopes were gone. His ability to care about much else instead of getting back on track was smaller than a pebble.

He wanted that feeling again. The space in his chest that was all too empty ached and throbbed and he was getting tired of it.

Axel breathed in, the scent of rock and darkness filling his nose, his green eyes zoned out in the direction of Villain's Vale from his vantage point on the cliff.

"Roxas."

OOO

It had been a week since Donald and Goofy last stopped by asking about Sora. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had searched every nook and cranny of Twilight Town more times then they could count on one hand and found nothing. Two of their friends were missing now, and they honestly looked for both whenever they could.

The Usual Spot was quiet, Olette sitting with her head down on the sofa. Hayner seemed a mixture of angry and confused with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Pence was sitting next to Olette with his hands fixed on his kneecaps, a perplexed frown on his face.

"This is too weird," Pence said.

Hayner sighed, his shoulders sagging. "No one ever said he was here."

"I know, but how could he be gone for this long?" Pence gestured with his arms for a moment and then shook his head. "Something just seems off."

Hayner's lips twisted to the right side, his cheek dimpling. He pushed himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms and placing a fist against one of his hips. "Well, of course. Nothing's ever right when somebody goes missing."

"We can't give up, though," Pence said. "Donald and Goofy are counting on us."

Olette looked up, hesitating before finally suggesting, "Maybe we should ask Seifer and his gang for help. We could cover more ground that way."

"Tch, why would they wanna help us?" Hayner asked indignantly, his expression turning into anger.

"We should at least try," Olette said, imploring.

Silence filled the room once again, each teenager with their own individual thoughts. The trio knew the importance of making sure Sora was found. However, their limitations were painfully clear in more ways than one.

"We haven't looked in the mansion yet," Pence piped up. "We could search there first before asking Seifer for help."

Hayner crossed his arms, making a displeased hum in the back of his throat. He disliked the idea of talking to Seifer even more than going inside that mansion. But he supposed the mansion was the lesser of two evils.

"All right, fine. Let's go to the mansion."

OOO

Two figures sat alone inside a pocket world within the dark realm, blocked off to everyone unless they knew where it was. The man was fairly aged and finely muscled, hair flowing down his back the color of silver. A wing stretched outward from his left shoulder, its feather uniform. In the man's lap sat a teenaged boy with dark circles underneath blue eyes that had once been as bright as a clear sky. Now they looked cloudy, as if simulating a sky during a storm. The teen's legs were spread out on each side of the man's hips, and he was facing the man staring him down with eyes colder than dry ice.

A black gloved hand gripped the teen's right wrist, the man bringing it up and examining how the fingers of the hand curled inward into a loose fist. The boy's skin had turned pale, akin the pallor of a recently dead body. His fingernails were no better off, being almost the same color as his flesh.

Sephiroth shifted his grip up, moving to hold the teenager's hand in his own. Pale lips pressed briefly on the upturned hand in a mock display of affection he didn't possess. Pulling away he said cooly, "We will bring the universe to its knees."

The man pulled the teen closer, their chests almost touching. "Are you ready to rid yourself of all you once held dear? Are you ready to destroy?" Sephiroth asked, contaminated green locking with dulled blue.

The brunet boy shuddered slightly, though not from any specific type of emotion. Lowly he answered, "Yes."

Sephiroth seemed minutely pleased with this, if the small twitch of his mouth was any indication. He then kissed the boy without a hint of fondness without meeting resistance. Parting with a breath against the brunet's lips, he said, "I've never had such a compliant puppet."

The boy tilted his head to the side, leaning in for another brief kiss. "It's how I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, yes." The man smirked, a small one that brushed the teen's mouth which was still close. "You know…I could rip out your heart like this." Sephiroth's right hand was placed upon his chest. Then his fingers gripped the front of the shirt, fingers clenched tight as if playing out what he would do with that organ if it were in his grip. "And you couldn't do a thing to stop me." The fingers released their hold, smoothing up the small chest until they reached Sora's bare throat. "How would you feel if I took your heart?"

Sora laughed, completely void of any past cheer it once had. As fingers capable of destroying worlds begin to curl around his neck, he said, "What heart?"

Sephiroth smiled coldly, and a bubble of darkness swallowed the pair up and took them away, lingering wisps of darkness the only proof that anyone was ever there.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And then a week or two turned into months. I apologize for that; beginning the process of writing this fic was harder than I originally anticipated. The thing practically got its own mind and suddenly became more epic than I had planned. As you can see, there are more pairings added now that I have more plot figured out. AxelRoxas is really kind of a secondary main pairing here, but the others will only have small snippets from time to time; they're not as necessary to the main plot and are more like side plot. But, just to clarify, this story is pretty much about everyone. I can't really just make everything about Sephiroth and Sora with this kind of plot, now can I? And I realize that the whole premise of this chapter was still very KH-like (well except Cloud's part, his was a bit darker, and of course Sephiroth and Sora's part was…a little creepy), but that'll change the further we get in. Once Sephiroth and Sora really get back into the picture, things are just going to go downhill from there. I hope I didn't lower any expectations, though; I did my best here. Please Review.

**Thank You (Reviewers, **_Favers_**, and **Alerters**)**: **YouAStupidHoe69**, **franfran5643**, **_LovelyKitsune_**, FaithOfTheFallen105, ReaperLuci, Rei Crow


	3. Chapter 3

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

><p><strong>Descend, Heartless Angel<strong>: Hiatus for now.

I fully plan to continue this story. Absolutely. I just haven't had the time to do it to what should be it's proper length. There will be a new chapter one day, I promise.

This story is also available on AO3 where the same thing applies.


End file.
